deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Premonition Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! Hey, blue_crow here. I'd like to make a somewhat general disclaimer about my edits to this wiki- I do not have Deadly Premonitions (or an Xbox for that matter.) All of my data about the game is gathered through watching playthrough footage from youtube and giantbomb. You may ask why I am even bothering to write wiki articles about a game I don't have and don't particularly intend to play- and that's a very good question that I can't really answer. I'm somewhat obsessed with this game and its characters, and I'd love to get some pieces of information from people who have the game: 1. Lists of items in the game- I'd love to know everyone's stock. Especially the items that Olivia has for sale at the diner and the items that Thomas has for sale at the bar. 2. Some articles about NPC reactions in different stages of the game. I'd like to know how the chapters and stuff change the dialogue of minor characters (I'd also like to know what kind of reactions York gets when he stops shaving and changing.) 3. Coffee predictions. I'd love to know all of them. Blue crow 01:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Spoiler* anyone finished the game? so you know george is the killer then. if thats the case then how come when you go into the lumber mill to check the crime scene you actually get attacked by the raincoat killer, even though george is actually outside with emily, hmm how very strange indeed! *He might have told her that he had to leave or something. Or said he was going in to look for York. -Embracingsilence 17:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I played the lumbermill yesterday and came up with the following theories: We don't know what happens outside while FYM is in the lumbermill. Maybe George tells Emily he wants to take a look around the premises of the lumbermill while she covers the entrance. The time it takes for York to explore the mill should suffice to dress as the raincoat killer and find York. The purple fog also seems to affect time. Another explanation: Swery already confirmed in an interview that the shadows are the original victims of the military experiment in the 1950s. We also have Brian the gravekeeper who is revealed to be one of the original victims but came back as an intelligent shadow. So maybe the Raincoat Killer in the mill is the original Raincoat Killer another victim of the original experiment who came back as a somewhat more intelligent shadow. Maybe a bit far fetched but not completely impossible. Theory No. 3: It's all in Yorks head. We know he isn't completely sane. Maybe he's hallucinating while exploring the lumbermill. Probabaly he lamest explanation. Theory No. 4: Maybe George told Thomas or Carol to dress up in an raincoat and kill York. This is unlikely because they do not have the physique to wield such an big axe or jump down an elevator shaft. But maybe they could under the influence of the seeds/red powder. On the other hand it could be Kaysen. Of course not in his "fat guy form". But we know he has supernatural powers. Maybe shape shifting is one of them? That's all I came up with. I hope I could help.